The present invention relates to a holder for a container. An object of the invention is the provision of a holder which will hold a container securely in a desired position in such a way that, although the container can be inserted and removed easily from the holder, the container cannot easily fall or bounce out of the holder.
As used herein, the term `container` includes cans, bottles, or other receptacles, having a substantially circular or rectangular cross-section.